


Paved with Good Intentions

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Wizardverse [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Domestic Violence, M/M, Prostitution, Threats of Violence, bad bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malachi doesn’t usually get involved with sadistic dominants, but this time his hands are truly tied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paved with Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: bad BDSM, domestic abuse in the context of a perverted Dom/sub relationship, descriptions of the aftermath of abuse, and what is effectively slavery

Malachi knows a mistreated sub when he sees one.

And Zeke is so far away from a properly kept and cherished submissive that Malachi’s teeth start to ache with the urge to bite something when he notices the  young man’s bruised thighs and the way that his knobby knees knock together as he follows behind his master with his head drooping. The young man doesn’t smell human to Malachi’s senses and when the youth’s hair swings away from his face, the kelpie can see two small horns poking up through the skin.

Ah… An incubus then.

Malachi hasn’t seen one in a while and he leans forward in his chair to get a better look at the boy as he is led further into the BDSM club. The boy and his master —a handsome but cruel-faced man whose eyes help nothing but contempt for the couples and triads around him— push through the crowd of people watching the demonstration playing out on the main stage and head in his direction. The master looks determined as he holds Malachi’s gaze with no shame whatsoever as his sub stumbles and nearly trips over his own feet as he struggles to keep up with the older man’s long stride.

It makes Malachi sick to his stomach to watch the young incubus chase after a man that obviously has no love for him. He can hardly stand to watch those bruised limbs, that evidence of dominance games gone horribly wrong and as he pushes his fingers through the fall of silvery hair that spills over his shoulders, he wonders what the man’s purpose is for bringing such an obviously upset submissive to a club like this.

Is the boy even of age, Malachi wonders, stroking his fingers over his chin and biting at the inside of his cheek to keep from snarling something violent at the man leading the slave by a thing leather tether looped around his collar.

Malachi shakes his head to clear it.  He doesn’t know why he suddenly feels so much worry for the sad little submissive that is in over his head, but there’s no use in feeling sympathy for someone that he won’t be able to help. Someone that probably won’t want his help to escape.

Or so Malachi tells himself.

“Are you Malachi,” the master says through a sneer. He looks down his nose at Malachi and then wrenches his slave forward with a forceful tug of the leash that makes the boy wobble on his feet before he drops down to his knees with a thud that has to be somewhat painful. At Malachi’s jerky nod, the human smiles sharklike and gestures at the shaking, half-naked boy kneeling at his feet. “I’m Aizen. I heard a rumor that you were the man to go to when a sub needs to be retrained.”

“Retrained?” Malachi can’t stop himself from repeating the very last word and he watches as the sub shiver in the cold. “He isn’t a  _dog_.”

Aizen casts a look down at the submissive at his feet as though he doesn’t want to dirty himself by being in the incubus’s presence for much longer. “Oh really,” he drawls. “This boy doesn’t so much as  _piss_ without my express command. He wears my collar. Ergo: he is a dog. My dog. ”

Malachi snarls and digs his fingers into the arms of his chair until the wood creaks and starts to snap. “What the hell do you want me to do then,” he bites out as tail lashes behind him and the hunger for blood makes his fangs itch in his gums. “If you’re so proud of having a slave that can piss on command, then what the hell do you need me for.”

Aizen curls his fingers in the tangled strands of the boy’s shining black hair and pulls his head up so that Malachi can see the fear in the boy’s wide eyes. “He’s run away twice in the past week alone,” he says. “I want you to break him of that nasty habit before he gets farther than the outskirts of the city.”

“I thought you wanted him retrained…”

“Retrained. Broken. They’re the same thing to me. All I want is for the little demon to know his place,” Aizen says with a wicked smile on his face. “And who better to do the breaking than a government sanctioned torturer?”

Malachi jerks back, nostrils flaring as he tries to figure out what he can do to save his own skin. “How do you know—”

Another smile, more predatory than the ones before, crosses Aizen’s face. “I have friends in high places.”

“How high are we talking,” Malachi says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“The president and I are rather close,” Aizen says with a smile. “I’m sure he’d love to find out how you’ve been using your stipend from the government to run this sort of club.

Oh.

Shit.

No matter how Malachi feels about this man that can hardly be bothered to treat his submissive (or should that be  _slave_  at this point?) as though he is human, the threat of catching the eye of the country’s highest elected official and risking his livelihood keeps him from acting.

“I’ll have your boy ready for you in two weeks,” Malachi grits out through clenched teeth as the submissive shivers and stares up at his master with frightened blue eyes. “If he tries to run away again after I’m finished with him, you’ll just have to bring him back for a second session.”

Aizen smiles at Malachi. “I trust that you’ll be successful with just one session,” he confides with a pleased look gleaming in his eyes. “After all, the boy knows full well what I will do to him if he doesn’t behave.”


End file.
